


Things Best Kept Secret

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Wonshik turns the corner on the pavement at a shopping plaza and he finds Taekwoon standing there wearing a smile while holding up 2 ice cream cones.“hey.” Wonshik tips his head to the side, eyeing Taekwoon fondly because he honestly can’t believe he has someone so beautiful inside and out. this isn’t the first time Wonshik is in awe of how perfect Taekwoon is.“Hi.” Taekwoon replies.“Can I finally be your boyfriend now?” asks Wonshik.“Yes.” Taekwoon nods.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Things Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. i'm back with my second VIXX Wontaek story. the response to my first fanfic here was amazing and i'd just like to say thank you so much for the warm welcome. I seriously didn't expect the number of kudos and comments i got. It was amazing. The VIXX 'Ficdom' is truly wonderful.  
> I previously posted this story for SHINee Minkey pairing, but I've revamped it and made a lot of changes to make it more tailored to the VIXX members. The story is mainly fluff, Ravi being a sweetheart, Leo being shy, N and Hyuk teasing the hell out of Leo; basically business as usual. Lol. I hope you'll like the story.

Wonshik steps into the IT department at 8:30 on the dot as per every morning, and goes straight to Taekwoon’s desk. “Good morning everyone.” He sing songs to the two other members of the IT family, his eyes still trained on Taekwoon.

“Morning, Wonshik.” Hakyeon replies from his desk which is adjacent to Taewoon’s on the right side.

On the left side, another employee Hyuk smiles at Wonshik. “Hi, hyung.”

Wonshik stops in front of Taewoon’s desk and leans in to wiggle a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of Taekwoon’s face.

Taewoon sighs and looks up, giving Wonshik a bored look. “good morning, Wonshik.”

“Good morning, hyung.” Wonshik’s is smiling softly, his eyes bright and twinkling. Taekwoon thinks it’s way too early for him to already be this happy, but he doesn’t say anything about that because this is just what Wonshik is like. “I brought your usual coffee.”

Taekwoon reaches out to take the cup and his lips tip up slightly to show gratitude. Wonshik doesn’t have to but he is nice enough to bring Taekwoon his favourite coffee every morning, all the way from the HR department 7 floors up. “Thanks.” Taekwoon mutters quietly.

Wonshik leans in just a litter closer to take a closer look at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shifts a bit, getting uncomfortable under Wonshik’s scrutiny. “What is it?” he whines, “stop staring at me like that.” he lowers his gaze

“Your face looks a little puffy.” Wonshik obverses, head tilted to one side and lips pushed out in a small pout. “Didn’t you sleep well?”

“Yes I slept just fine and please stop looking at me like what.” Out of habit, Taekwoon starts trying to cover his face with his palms. Much to his horror, Wonshik reaches out and gently removes Taekwoon’s hands away from his face.

“Don’t hide. I didn’t say you look bad.” Wonshik says. “You still look lovely this morning.”

Taekwoon’s feels butterflies in his belly thanks to Wonshik’s touch and his compliments. That coupled with embarrassment because his office mates are watching making Taekwoon flush.

“Thanks for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome. I have to go now. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

******

“I still think he likes you.” Hakyeon says once Wonshik is gone.

Taekwoon looks at him and shakes his head. “you keep thinking that and it’s never true.”

“he brings you coffee every morning.”

“He is a nice person.”

“Apparently not nice enough to bring the rest of us coffee in the morning.”

“You should ask him to then.”

“you didn’t have to ask. Why should we?”

Taekwoo’s mouth opens, ready to say something, and then he belatedly realises he has run out of fight. Sighing in defeat, he looks back down at his computer, but not before he catches Hakyeon’s victorious smirk.

“You’re way off.” Taekwoon murmurs after some time, to no one in particular.

*******

At lunch Takwoon gets a text from Wonshik. Taekwoon scoffs while opening the text and contemplates demanding Wonshik to delete Taekwoon’s number from is phone.

Wonshik: It’s snowing outside. Keep warm J should I go and get you some more coffee?

Taekwoon scoffs again and shakes his head, typing;

Taekwoon: we have coffee here in the office.

Wonshik: I mean the kind you actually like from the place across the street

Taekwoon: Don’t go out in the snow, Wonshik. Stay in and keep warm too. I’ll be fine.

“oh gosh.” Taekwoon exclaims, louder than he expects to and it attracts the attention of his office mates.

“what’s up?” Hakyeon asks, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Lifting his gaze from his phone screen, Taekeoon looks at his friends. “Wonshik just bought us lunch. Pizza and coffee is on its way.”

“Just you or for all of us?” Hyuk asks

“For everyone.”

Hyuk and Hakyeon start by cooing at how nice Wonshik is and they erupt in claps of glee and anticipation.

*******

Taekwoon, hyuk and Hakyeon pick Hakyeon’s desk to eat from. Hyuk and Taekwoon bring their seats to Hakyeon’s desk and they all settle down to eat their food.

A few minutes into lunch, Hyuk breaks the silence to say, “Look, Taekwoon hyung, I don’t know what world you live in but in my world this is the kind of stuff a person does for someone they like. Wonshik hyung has a crush on you.”

Hakyeon nods vehemently and takes a huge bite of pizza. After he has chewed a handsome portion of the bite, he says, “He is sweet too. You should ask him out already. He is nice.”

“I know he is nice.” Taekwoon replies matter-of-factly

“Then what are you waiting for? It’s clear he likes you.” Hyuk looks genuinely puzzled. Taekwoon wants to laugh.

“Dating a co-worker is messy. I’d rather Wonshik and I remain good work colleagues or maybe friends eventually.”

Hakyeon sighs and exchanges a meaningful look with Hyuk, but neither of them argues further. Taekwoon is thankful to have work friends who know when to stop meddling.

*******

“Wonshik, you might get into trouble making all these social trips to this office.” Taekwoon cautions. It’s about 3:30 in the afternoon and Wonshik is here again, this time to just visit Taekwoon. Taekwoon just won’t admit it, but there is flattery in the attention Wonshik gives him. At the same time Taekwoon is genuinely worried that Wonshik’s work is suffering while he is out making social visits.

“You make this same argument every day.” Wonshik smiles breezily. “like I’ve said, I always ask permission from head HR before I can leave.”

Taekwoon’ narrows his eyes suspiciously. “And she just lets you?”

Wonshik nods. “I’m a very likable guy.”

“that you are.” Hyuk chimes in, nearly startling Taekwoon who forgot that there are other people in the office. Hyuk’s input prompts Taekwoon to see what Hakyeon is up to at his desk. If Taekwoon knows his workmate and friend well- which he does- Hakyeon is watching Taekwoon and Wonshik’s interaction with interest.

Well Taekwoon isn’t wrong. In fact Taekwoon finds that Hakyeon is making kissy faces at them.

Taekwoon ducks his head and uncomfortably clears his throat, hoping Wonshik doesn’t see how red his cheeks are getting. Taekwoon really hates how easily he gets flustered.

Confused by Taekwoon’s sudden shyness, Wonshik turns to Hakyeon with askance and just narrowly witnesses Hakyeon’s ministrations. Hakeyon’s eyes widen like a deer in the headlights and he quickly composes himself, ducking his head as well much like Taekwoon just did. Wonshik just grins at the sight and shakes his head, turning his attention back to his person of interest.

“so, will you go to the rooftop with me?”

It seems in the little time Wonshik averted his attention to Hakyeon, Taekwoon managed to gather his wits. He lifts his gaze to boldly meet Wonshik’s now. “I can’t today. I’m quite busy.”

“It’s nothing you can’t take a short break from.” Hakyeon pipes up, earning a glare from Taekwoon which he thoroughly ignores.

As if Hakyeon isn’t being unhelpful enough to Taekwoon, Hyuk goes and makes it worse by saying, “I thought you said you liked it a lot last time you went to the rooftop with Wonshik hyung.” He shrugs. “You should definitely take Wonshik hyung up on his offer.” The damned brat is smiling so sweetly and innocently that Taekwoon almost hates himself for thinking about smacking him.

Wonshik grins in delight, tasting a victory. “so, shall we head out, hyung?”

Taekwoon hunches his shoulders in defeat. “I hate you all equally.” He grumbles.

“You’ve been sitting in that chair all day. Come on.” Refusing to take no for an answer, Wonshik rounds the desk, reaches down for Taekwoon’s hand and pulls him up out of the chair.

Taekwoon grumbles and mutters a few profanities under his breath, but he doesn’t stop Wonshik from taking his hand and leading him out of the department. On the way out, Taekwoon doesn’t miss the huge smirks written across’ his office mates’ faces. Taekwoon groans, feeling his face get hot again.

*******

Wonshik takes Taekwoon to a vending machine to buy two cups of hot chocolate and then they take the elevator to the rooftop. When they arrive, There are other people around, probably getting some fresh air too.

Taekwoon and Wonshik make their way to the railing and the stand there side by side, leaning their forearms on the metal while enjoying their hot beverage. Minutes tick away in companionable silence because Taekwoon isn’t much of a talker and Wonshik doesn’t mind. They come up here sometimes to simply enjoy some fresh air together. Sometimes they talk when someone has something to say and other times they don’t. Either way, the experience is still wholesome because they like i each other’s presence.

Wonshik likes Taekwoon’s company because there is a relaxing serenity to him. Taekwoon isn’t opposed to spending this time together because Wonshik is a kind person who seems to understand and respect Taekewoon’s calm, quiet, reflective and sometimes solemn personality. With Wonshik, Taekwoon has never felt pressure to try and be someone he isn’t. 

********

After work, Wonshik walks to the bus station with some workmates as per usual, but tonight he excuses himself before they reaches station, saying he has some plans. The others coo and tease him about how he probably hiding a girlfriend somewhere, but they proceed on their way without fanfare.

Wonshik turns the corner on the pavement at a shopping plaza and he finds Taekwoon standing there wearing a smile while holding up 2 ice cream cones.

Wonshik grins when his comes to a halt right in front of Taekwoon.

“hey.” Wonshik tips his head to the side, eyeing Taekwoon fondly because he honestly can’t believe he has someone so beautiful inside and out. this isn’t the first time Wonshik is in awe of how perfect Taekwoon is.

“Hi.” Taekwoon replies.

“Can I finally be your boyfriend now?” asks Wonshik.

“Yes.” Taekwoon nods.

Wonshik dramatically sighs in relief and takes one ice cream cone then leans in and kisses Taekwoon softly on the lips. “I missed you all day.” he whispers against Taekwoon’s lips and kisses them again.

“really? Why?”

Wonshik shrugs. “I couldn’t kiss you in front of all those people.”

“At some point I feared you would. You need to slow down. It’s getting too obvious that something is going on between us what with you pampering me all day long.” Taekwoon wrinkles his nose. Wonshik finds it incredibly adorable. “It’s not that hard pretending we are not together.”

“it is for me. I hate it.”

Taekwoon hooks his arm in the crook of Wonshik’s and they fall into step together. 

They walk slowly and in silence for a while, enjoying their ice cream.

“What’s really painful is watching how your boss walks all over you.” Taekwoon points out. “You are always exhausted from doing stuff he should be doing.”

A heavy weight settles in Wonshik’s chest and he groans almost inaudibly, but Taekwoon catches it. “He is my boss. There is nothing I can do.”

“You can be a little more assertive. I can’t believe she made you roast his pork at the office dinner last week. What an ass. I ought to use my taekwondo on that jerk.”

Wonshik grins then. He likes it when Taekwoon gets all protective over him. It feels great to have someone who is always ready to step in to protect his pride.

“Did you hide his work bag?” Wonshik has to ask.

“Of course.” Taekwoon admits. “You have to be both passive aggressive and aggressive-aggressive with people like him.”

Wonshik laughs out loud. “It was funny watching him look around for his bag.”

Taekwoon laughs too then nudges Wonshik and gives him a meaningful look. “Don’t let people take advantage of you. Your boss needs you as much as you need him.”

“Can I also ask something of you?”

hm.” Taekwoon nods eyes wide with curiosity.

“Let me tell everyone at the office that we are together.”

Taekwoon stops to face Wonshik, forcing Wonshik to do the same.

“I still don’t want you to.”

“Is it because you are afraid everyone will treat us differently?”

“Exactly. There will be too much interference especially from my workmates who are already encouraging me to date you because they are certain we like each other. Some people won’t like the fact that we are a gay couple. We don’t need the teasing and the drama.”

“Can I convince you otherwise?”

“No.”

“I’ll do my best to make our dating life as stress-free for you as possible even after people find out.” Wonshik pleads one last time, meaning it entirely.

Taekwoon smiles softly at his boyfriend. “I don’t want you fighting though.” Taekwoon’s voice is fond. “Besides-” he leans in and lightly kisses Wonshik’s lips, “-I like that we are the only ones in on this. It’s our special little secret. It won’t be nearly as fun inviting people into it.”

“I suppose you are right.” Wonshik finally concedes after considering Taekwoon’s point for a moment. Telling their families and workmates about their relationship might open up a whole onslaught of dramatic reactions. It’s better to enjoy these moments before other people inevitably find out.

Wonshik wraps and arm around Taekwoons’ shoulder, pulls him in and kisses him full on the lips. Taekwoon smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s waist.

“Does this mean I still can’t take you to a nice public restaurant tonight to wine and dine you?”

Taekwoon gives his boyfriend a look of irony. “don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it when I cook for you at my place.”

“well since you ask so nicely.” Wonshik beams, shrugging helplessly.

Taekwoon smiles back, shaking his head.

they fall back into step, Taekwoon safely tucked in Wonshik’s side this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I dearly love your comments and kudos, so please don't hold back<3


End file.
